Blossom Flowerpot
Blossom Flowerpot is a girl who loves to Garden. Patient and very kind, there's nothing Blossom loves more then to dig into the earth and grow a lovely flower or plant. Her little sister Petal Flowerpot is a gardener just like her. Personality Blossom Flowerpot is a very caring and kind soul who is a natural green thumb. This cutie loves to dig and plant flowers with love and care. She's always cheerful and helpful to others. And also super patient~! She does not mind waiting in line, no matter how long she's always willing to wait, its okay for her! While some may find it a hassle, Blossom Flowerpot is in for digging the dirt! Appearance Blossom Flowerpot has very light brown-tanned skin and bright light pink cheeks. She has very small orange freckles below her eyes. Her hair is light pink in color with straight cut bangs and a very small two-part cowlick and has short hair worn in small ponytails at the top of her head with daisy flower clips on each side. Blossom wears a white dress with teal-blue lining and a forest green under-layer with tiny white spots on it and ruffled lace material underneath. Along with laced leggings above her knees, white socks, and orange Maryjane with white bows at the toe. Blossom's a busy Bee depicts Blossom wearing a Bee costume based on the wearable costume that can be purchased, with white socks and yellow Maryjane. Blossom's mini version wears a simplified version of her normal dress with multiple green and teal-blue layering of skirt. The Blossom that comes with the Sweet Playhouse toy wears an orange and white themed dress with light green elbow length gloves, green with daisy flower hair decorations, white socks, and tall orange boots. The Blossom that comes with the Silly Fun house set wears a light green one piece outfit with pale pink frills at the top area near the shoulders and neck. At her head she wears a green headband with antennae Pet Blossom Flowerpot's pet is a Butterfly. Its body is green while its wings are light pink with tiny white spots on them and a heart patch on the upper right wing corner. Its other wing color is sometimes orange with a small pink or red colored spot on the right corner. Butterfly wears a pink bow at its antennae for the Silly Fun house set. Home Blossom's home is Flower and Garden based. Resembling a flower box. Merchandise *Blossom Flowerpot *3 of series 2 Blossom Flowerpot *Blossom's a busy bee mini *Blossom Pencil Topper *Sweet Playhouse toy set that comes with an exclusive Blossom *Silly Fun house Blossom comes with Charlotte Charades in a two pack. *Blossom Flowerpot Soft Doll Trivia *Blossom Flowerpot's outfits resemble a witch child's named "Hana Makihatayama" from Ojamajo Doremi. Both girls have a white base layered on top of a skirt (Blossom's being green, Hana's yellow). With similar styled shirts and shoes. They also both have the same hairstyle but Hana's is worn with small wings while Blossom has flowers. Ironically, Hana first appears in the season focused on flowers, and Hana translates as "Flower". *Blossom's hair is a vibrant pink in some of her mini renditions, which differs from her standard hair color. Gallery PosterBlossom.jpg Blossom Box.jpg Blossom Flowerpot Greetings.jpg Miniblossom2.jpg Mini Blossom Flowerpot (2nd Edition).jpg Sewsweetplayhouse2.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot.jpg Blossom Flowerpot Soft Doll.jpg Mini Busy Bee Blossom Box.jpg Mini Blossom Bee House.jpg Category:Characters Category:girl Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Short Pigtails Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Art/Performance